


History

by ValAishlym



Series: 30 Days with Noah Lavellan [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAishlym/pseuds/ValAishlym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall and Noah have a conversation about their past and how they are similar in some ways.</p><p>Day 7 - Past</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for those who haven't yet done Blackwalls quest "Revelations"

**Char: Blackwall, Noah**

**30 Days of Noah**

**History**

**(noun)**

**the past considered as a whole**

The elf was not something he expected to be leading a large group of humans around. When he’d heard word of the Inquisition and what they were about, he expected to see a well-known, human warrior with high standings. He was not expecting an elf - a Dalish elf at that.

Blackwall looked up when he heard a loud snort coming from the stables. A few moments later, the elf inquisitor walked through the archway with a grayish blue Hart following him. That was odd, he’d never seen that animal before. He’d seen Noah come to the stables from time to time to talk to Dennett. He wondered what the two would talk about seeing as Noah spent an extended amount of time with the man. “You don’t have to worry about that heavy saddle while you’re here. I told Dennet not to saddle you up unless it was absolutely necessary.”

Blackwall furrowed his brow. His first thought had been the elf was speaking to him but the context of his words implied he was speaking to the Hart. “Inquisitor,” Blackwall greeted. Noah looked up at him and smiled.

“Hello, Blackwall,” Noah said. He placed a hand on the Hart’s head and it let out another loud snort, nudging against him. “This is Oranihari.” He rubbed the Hart’s head. “She’s a Tirashan Swiftwind Hart.”

“I see.” Blackwall nodded. Blackwall sat down in the chair next to the table. He watched in slight fascination as Noah began to talk to the Hart. It even looked like the Hart responded back to him. He looked away.

He respected Noah, he really did. The elf put aside his distrust for humans to help others. He didn’t let his disdain of being in the company of humans get in the way of his judgment, something Blackwall saw to be difficult. The elf was truly an admirable person. Someone he wished he could be a bit like - like the true Blackwall would be like. He let out a little sigh.

After he had told Noah the truth about his past, he looked only slightly surprised. He hadn’t reprimanded him about lying. He was silent, for the most part, and hadn’t mentioned the incident to anyone. Blackwall was kind of glad for that as he didn’t want to cause any seen or garner any unnecessary attention.

“Blackwall?” Blackwall turned his gaze towards the elf. Noah was now sitting on the ground with his legs under him. Oranihari was sitting next to him, though it seemed she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed.

Blackwall was tempted to answer the elf but he somehow thought he was still talking to the Hart, that is until he noticed the elf was looking at him. “Yeah?”

“You’ve been sighing non-stop for the past few minutes. Are you alright?” Oranihari snorted loudly and turned her head towards Noah. She started nibbling on his hair and ended up pulling the cord keeping the elf’s hair up in a bun, allowing his hair to spill around his slightly broad shoulders.

“I’m fine.”

“I used to be the Halla Keeper in my old clan,” Noah suddenly said. Blackwall watched Noah tug his hair free from Oranihari and stand. Oranihari sat and watched Noah move across the stable house. “Not of Clan Lavellan but of Clan Aeradhen.”

“Aeradhen?” Blackwall frowned. He’d never heard the elf speak of anything from his past until now.

“Yes. My original clan is Aeradhen, not Lavellan.” Noah returned to the Hart with a basket full of feed. “Cassandra and Leliana were angry with me when they learnt I did not yell at you,” Noah smirked. “But…If I yell at you, I would have to yell at myself ‘least I want to be a hypocrite.”

“What do you mean?” Blackwall was confused now. They knew he was Rainier, then?

“You see…you said you  ran away from what you did and took on a new persona, yes?” Noah smiled sadly. “You could say I did the same thing. My clan’s slaughter was because of me but instead of owning up to my mistakes, I ran…” Noah looked up at Blackwall who looked surprised. “You and I are alike in someways, Blackwall…Rainier…” Noah let out a little sigh. “I admire you for going back…I respect what you were going to do…even if it was a bit late, at least you admitted your mistake and was prepared to answer to the consequences.” Noah stood form his kneeling position in front of the Hart. Both the Hart and Blackwall followed his motion.

“You respect me…?” Blackwall asked. Noah nodded with a grin.

“You were and are Rainier, I was and am Noalanniel.” Noah smiled sadly. “We both made mistakes in our past…You’ve…inspired me to finally come to terms with my mistakes…To realize I cannot go on blaming solely humans for my own faults.”

“I…see…” Blackwall smiled. Noah chuckled.

“I apologize. It was not my intention to make you feel…awkward, shall we say?” Noah chuckled again. Blackwall smirked.

“To be completely honest, I am just a little surprised right now.”

“Oh?” Noah raised an eyebrow.

“Well…Honestly,” Blackwall started. Noah nodded for him to continue. “I didn’t really imagine you to be so…” he trailed off, lost for what words he should use to describe the elf and his calm demeanor.

“Does it have anything to do with how I interact with Bull or Dorian? or even Cassandra?”

“Pretty much,” Blackwall chuckled.

“I just feel…around you, I can truly be myself. Noalanniel. Not Noah Lavellan, not Herald of Andraste, not Inquisitor, not boss, just me. The Halla loving elf from clan Aeradhen…who occasional gets a bit a head of himself.” He chuckled after the last part. Blackwall smirked.

A snort brought both of their attention to Oranihari. Noah chuckled. “Yes, yes. I love Harts as well.” The Hart shook her head before turning it up. Noah smirked. “I love you especially, Orani…And yes, I’ll bring back your favorite snacks.” The Hart turned towards him and snorted again before standing. “She’s a stubborn one,” Noah said as they watched her walk back towards the stable stands.

“Like us?” Blackwall chuckled. Noah turned to Blackwall and smirked back.

“Yeah, like us.”


End file.
